


Team Red

by SalazarTipton



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Flash Mention, Friends Are the Worst, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “Ned, for the last time, I’m not going as any of the Avengers! Can you imagine what would happen if they found out? They’d think I had a favorite and--”“But you do have a favorite,” Ned interjects.Peter throws one of his fries at him. “That’s not the point! They don’t know that and can I remind you that you’re forbidden to talk about that? Going to the Tower would be hellish. Can you imagine Mr. Barton and Mr. Stark trying to prove they’re the better choice?”.orwhen peter and ned can't decide on a group costume for them, mj takes over





	Team Red

Halloween has always been Peter and Ned’s time (aside from May the Fourth, of course), full of candy, mischief, scary movie marathons, and staying up way too late on school nights. Things have pretty much stayed the same since MJ started joining them--except their pranks are a hell of a lot better now. Peter’s glad MJ first sat at their lunch table and slowly shifted down seat by seat until she was in front of Ned in her now usual spot. 

 

Having another person know about his alter-ego is a little terrifying, but good at the same time. Ned isn’t alone when Peter has to bail on some robbery or mission or whatever and has someone to help talk him out of Peter’s dumbest ideas. Last Halloween, Peter had to ditch them both because of some bomb threats. He felt a little better about having to leave knowing they’d still have a good time together...right up until he became the target for their pranks. There is still glitter in his top bunk that refuses to go away.

 

This year is going to be different thought. He’s promised May, Mr. Stark, himself, and his best friends that Spider-man is on vacation for the holiday--bar an Avengers emergency. How hard can that be?

 

* * *

 

“Ned, for the last time, I’m not going as any of the Avengers! Can you imagine what would happen if they found out? They’d think I had a favorite and--”

 

“But you do have a favorite,” Ned interjects.

 

Peter throws one of his fries at him. “That’s not the point! They don’t know that and can I remind you that you’re forbidden to talk about that? Going to the Tower would be hellish. Can you imagine Mr. Barton and Mr. Stark trying to prove they’re the better choice?”

 

“Jokes on them since we all know you love Th--”

 

“Shhhh!” Peter hisses, standing up and leaning across the table to wave his hands at MJ. “No, just, no way. We can still do supers, just not them.”

 

Ned flick Peter’s fry back at him and sighs. “Fiiiiine, dude, but I think you’re overreacting about all this. You got any other ideas, MJ?”

 

She leans away from her book and thinks for a second, eyes flicking back and forth between the nerd duo. “Well, if you still want us all to match, it’s either X-Men or the not-so-good guys. I already have everything to be Storm or Domino and I refuse to buy some costume for one use until it gets thrown in a landfill.”

 

“Ooh! Anti-heros sounds great! Peter can be Deadpool and I--”

 

“I am  _ not _ going as DP!”

 

“Testy today much?” MJ asks. She takes a few of Peter’s fries and puts enough ketchup on them to make him grimace. “Since you two can’t agree on anything, I’ll be handling it. Send me your sizes. Peter, you won’t be an Avenger or Deadpool and Ned I promise you’ll nerdgasm all over the thing. Only stipulation is that you  _ have to  _ where it more than once. I refuse to create more waste than can be avoided for our sick planet.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Aunt May says, biting back a smile against the palm of her hand. 

 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh! Ugh, why did I let you convince me to show you my costume in the first place,” Peter says back with his hands on his hips. He readjusts the mask to make out May’s expression a little better. “How does he see outta this anyway?”

 

“Some people probably say the same about your mask and the weird eye-blinder things, sweetie. And I’m not laughing. You kept your word that you wouldn’t go as Spider-Man or an Avenger...just figured you’d pick something more sci-fi than--”

 

“Than superhero? Ned and I did Star Wars to death the past few Halloweens. We figured it’s time for a little change.”

 

Peter gives up on the mask, pulling it off. He tries to fix his hair, but May knocks his hand away to take over.

 

“And MJ chose the costumes this year, so if you’re making fun of me, you’re really making fun of her and the last I knew you too got along, so…,” Peter trails off in a pout. 

 

“If you’re this, then what are they going as?” May asks. Peter scrubs a hand on the back of his head, messing up his helmet hair even further. 

 

“Does it really look that bad?”

 

A smirk curls into place on May’s lips. “What if I told red’s not your color?” she laughs out. 

 

“A little late for that advice, don’t you think?” he asks with a glare. 

 

“True, but I’m kidding and you know it. You look great. I’m just...curious to see Tony’s response.” 

 

Peter’s eyes go wide, taking a step away from his aunt to get a better look at her evil expression. He squints. 

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, it’s not me you need to worry about. Shit! It’s almost seven; you better get going, baby. Be sure to take a group picture with Ned and MJ. If she says no, just tell her it’s for me,” Aunt May rambles off as she reaches for her purse and hands him a twenty dollar bill. 

 

“We’ll see. I mean, when she finds out you don’t like her costume, then--”

 

“Oh hush!” May says with a laugh, pulling Peter into a quick hug. “Stay out of trouble and make good choices--teenage choices, not superhero ones! Okay, Daredevil?”

 

“Thanks, and please don’t call me that! I feel like it’s insulting to the real one,” Peter mumbles, half hoping she won’t hear him. 

 

She peppers a few kisses into his hair and steps back so he can put his mask on. 

 

* * *

 

The school is about as decked out in decorations as it can be. Various clubs pitched in for a “friendly” competition to see who could make the best displays. The robotics club won with their zombie plague diorama in one of the trophy cases with repurposed Hot Wheels slowing chasing after two Barbies. Peter looks over it and grimaces. If he were still in the robotics club he would have--

 

“Double D!” 

 

Peter groans and turns around to see Ned coming towards him in full red spandex with his mask in hand. He makes a mental note to thank MJ for getting him a costume he clearly loves. 

 

“Hey, dude. Turn around. Your katanas are lopsided,” Peter greets him with a smile. 

 

“Oh, thanks. Who knew those things are so hard to walk around with. Deadpool makes it look so easy.”

 

Peter laughs as he adjusts the straps. “Like you’ve seen him in action.”

 

“I have...through the Baby Monitor Protocol,” Ned admits, much to Peter’s embarrassment. 

 

“There are very few things I like about Stark, but his ability to name important things in an effort to tease you is top on the list.” 

 

They both look to the right where MJ is leaning against the display case. Peter’s mouth falls open. His eyes rake up and down her form, unable to process what the hell she’s wearing. 

 

“So it fits?” Ned asks her.

 

“Turns out that weird suction cup thing it does to Peter’s ass is just how the suit works. It could probably fit him if he grew in the rest of his legs. It seems pretty adaptable as long as you don’t have natural hair because this mask is never going to fit on me right,” she says. 

 

Peter shakes himself a little and tries to turn his gawk into an angry expression. “That’s my suit!”

 

“No shit, Sherlock. You think I was going to go find some cheap knock off to throw in the trash when this puppy was free for the night?” 

 

He brings his hands up to this face and whines into his palms. “Now Mr. Stark is going to know the suit was taken out for the night and no way he’ll believe it wasn’t me. I’m so dead. What if he--”

 

“Dude, relax. Karen and I had a nice chat. She doesn’t feel he needs to know since  _ you _ aren’t the one in the suit. Problem solved. Also, she’s disabled the web shooters so I don’t get tempted to web your mouthshut the next time something stupid comes out of it.”

 

Ned claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder and tugs him into his side in a weird hug. “Come of, Team Red! We have a full night ahead of us. This dance isn’t going to party itself out.”

 

* * *

 

“Ya know, maybe Flash isn’t so bad,” Peter tries to say without his words melting together. Walking and talking is hard.

 

MJ and Ned share a look over his head. His arms are slung over their shoulders as they help him down the street. The dance turned out to be far more fun than any of them were expecting. 

 

“Just ‘cause Flash shared his flask with you doesn’t make him a marginally okay human being. I’m pretty sure he only did that to see if you’d choke on it or puke,” MJ says. 

 

“Yeah or just get you in trouble when a chaperone smelled your breathe,” Ned adds in with an eye roll. 

 

“Oh no, guys, you aren’t mad at me are you? I didn’t mean to drink so much. I figured it’s just pass super quick with my healing and everything and…”

 

“Take a chill pill. You’re fine. If anything, this’ll just make our prank even better,” MJ says under her breath. 

 

“Prank? Ooh ooh! I wanna help. Can I help?” Peter spouts out. 

 

Ned and MJ share a toothy grin. “Oh don’t worry. You’re already helping.”

 

They come to a stop by a park and Peter runs for the swings surprisingly without stumbling over the wood chips. MJ pulls on the Spider-man mask and has Karen silence her communications so she can make a phone call. Ned runs after Peter to push him. 

 

For the first time in way longer than Peter cares to remember, he feels like a kid--an actual, honest to goodness kid. He’s out on Halloween in a rad costume with his best friends and he’s slowly trickling away from drunk to buzzed again. There haven’t been any emergencies or temptations to ‘sling away. Not that he could with MJ in the suit. He tries to hold onto that thought, but it leaves him the second Ned lets go of the chains and he starts to swing. A string of giggles erupt out of him. 

 

He doesn’t notice MJ sitting on the slide watching him. He doesn’t notice the two men walk up behind her or the phone in the Hello Kitty case being raised up to film him. All Peter wants is for Ned to push him higher. 

 

* * *

 

“Is he drunk?” Daredevil asks.

 

MJ shrugs and gives him a sideways glance. “He was. Hopefully he’s come down a little. Helping him walk is not the greatest, but at least he’s tiny so weight isn’t the issue.”

 

“Look at our baby! Getting shitfaced on a weeknight unable to walk home by himself,” Deadpool flicks a fake tear away from his mask. “They just grow up so fast!”

 

Daredevil shakes his head. He walks up to the swing set and takes a seat in the one beside Peter. His friend’s heart rate skyrockets and he can practically hear the kid’s excitement. 

 

“Seems like you’re having a good night, Spidey.”

 

Peter falls off the swing, face first into the wood chips. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloweeeeeen! please let me know what you think! i love hearing from you and kudos/comments feed my soul.  
> find me on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
